The inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a source follower transistor and a selection transistor.
Image sensors generally each include a plurality of unit pixels which are two-dimensionally arrayed. In some cases, each unit pixel of the plurality of unit pixels may include a photodiode and a plurality of pixel transistors. For example, the plurality of pixel transistors may include a transfer transistor, a reset transistor, a source follower transistor, and a selection transistor.